


If You'll Have Me

by soaminis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaminis/pseuds/soaminis
Summary: just a little Aran x Osamu confession drabble.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Ojiro Aran
Kudos: 7





	If You'll Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small thing I wrote over the span of an hour. It hasn't been beta read, but I wanted it out of my drafts. Just a warning, there's basically no intro and I suck at characterization half the time so beware. I hope you'll enjoy it, though!

Aran invited Osamu out after practice to get something to eat. They walked the shopping district for a while as they ate. Osamu beamed down at his snack, eyes shining with joy at the delicious treat. Aran smiled at him-- he found it endearing how Osamu loved food so much. They continued to walk, finding a bench to sit at and talk, neither paying any mind to the setting sun. When they found themselves in a comfortable silence, Aran took a deep breath.

“Osamu... I like you. If you’ll have me-” Aran was cut off by Osamu holding his head in his hands and letting out a groan.

“Damn it!” Osamu cursed under his breath.

“What?” Aran tilted his head, his brow scrunched in equal parts confusion and fear at the reaction.

“Atsumu said I wouldn’t be the one to confess, I wanted to prove him wrong,” Osamu said, sliding his hands down his face, “I meant to earlier, but I got distracted by the food we had and forgot!”

Aran sat there, dumbfounded. He took three things from Osamu’s statement. 

One: He knew the twins competed over everything and shouldn’t have expected this to be an exception.

Two: Osamu had known about his feelings for him.

Three: Osamu liked him back and was planning on confessing.

Aran went through several different emotions all at once. He felt happiness, excitement, anxiousness, hope, but one feeling overruled them all-- an overjoyed annoyance. His eyebrow twitched, but he couldn’t help smiling.

“Don’t scare me like that! I honestly thought you were about to turn me down!” Aran scolded Osamu, all while trying to suppress the relieved laughter bubbling up inside of him, though he didn’t do very well.

Osamu stared back at Aran, a genuinely curious look on his face. He brought a hand to his chin and sat, thinking for a moment. He shook his head as if to clear it and spoke matter-of-factly.

“Why would I turn you down? I’ve liked you for forever now. I thought you knew that?” Osamu said.

Aran deadpanned. How was he supposed to know? Sure, they spent a lot of time together and talked quite a bit, but that’s what people who have known each other since childhood do, right? He thought about it more, his face scrunching up. 

Osamu  _ did _ invite him out often. And maybe they messaged each other more than most people.

_ That could easily be shrugged off as us being good friends _ , Aran thought to himself.

There  _ was _ that “obligatory” heart shaped candy on Valentine’s Day that was oddly reminiscent of Osamu’s own homemade baking, though. As well as the frequent dinners he has had at the Miya residence at Osamu’s request. And the constant brushing of their hands whenever they walked side by side. The blush that crept onto Osamu’s face whenever Atsumu would tease them about being so close. The uncomfortable conversation he had with Atsumu that reminded him of shovel talks in romantic comedies. The many times the two of them spent alone time together on holidays. And--  _ oh god _ . It was right in front of him this whole time!

It was Aran’s turn to hold his head in his hands, slapping them over his face in embarrassment. Osamu jumped a bit at the sudden action. He reached out to Aran, pulling back quickly when he saw Aran throw his hands in the air.

“Was I the only one who didn’t realize that we liked each other?!” Aran exclaimed, looking to Osamu for a response.

“Yeah… kind of.” Osamu said, giving a sheepish smile and shrug of his shoulders.

Aran hung his head low, looking dejected. Osamu smiled softly at the pouting man. He slowly inched his hand closer to Aran’s, eventually weaving them together. Aran looked up, his face warming up at the touch. Osamu shone a wide grin at him, before he looked away bashfully.

“Maybe we should try this again?” Osamu suggested, still not looking at Aran. 

Aran couldn’t stop a low chuckle from escaping. He cleared his throat and reached his free hand to Osamu’s face, turning it towards himself so that they made eye contact. His hand lingered there as he spoke.

“Osamu, I like you. If you’ll have me, I’d love to be your boyfriend. Will you go out with me?” 

Osamu’s other hand found the one Aran held his face with, cupping it gently. He brought their foreheads together and whispered.

“Of course I will.” Osamu murmured, his lips moving closer to Aran’s with each word until they eventually met.

It was a sweet kiss, no witnesses to it besides the dim light of a street lamp and the stars. The hands that were at Osamu’s face fell from each other and landed onto the bench, supporting their bodies as they leaned into the kiss. When they pulled away from one another, both boys were grinning ear to ear. Their eyes shifted from each other’s faces and drifted side to side. They seemed to finally notice how dark it had gotten outside and shared a laugh at their ignorance to their surroundings. Aran stood, adjusting his school bag so that it sat on his shoulder comfortably. He offered his other hand out to Osamu. Osamu took it, pulling himself up off of the bench. One pair of their hands dropped back to their sides, keeping the other two interlocked. 

“Come on, I’ll walk you home,” Aran said.

Osamu nodded before leaning his body against Aran’s. Aran leaned his weight against Osamu as well. They walked home like that, playfully bumping their shoulders together the whole way.

\----

“I’m home!” Osamu called out as he entered the house.

“Welcome home,” Atsumu said, leaning up against the wall, “So how’d it go?”

Osamu sighed, and looked away while wearing an annoyed look.

“I didn’t get to confess first…” He stubbornly admitted.

“HA! I knew it! Told. You. So.” Atsumu sang out as he danced around.

“Well I might have lost that bet, but guess what ‘Tsumu?” Osamu lowered his voice and spoke cruelly, “I got a significant other  _ before _ you did.” 

Atsumu stopped in his tracks, and turned around rigidly. Osamu stuck his tongue out at his twin. At that, Atsumu charged at him and began pulling on his collar. Osamu tried to pry his brother’s hands from his shirt, pushing Atsumu’s face away simultaneously. It turned into a full blown brawl in the hallway, until their mother broke them apart. They spat at each other once they were separated, Osamu wearing a smug expression. He opened his phone to message Aran.

‘Hey, could you bring an ice pack with you tomorrow? ‘Tsumu bruised me up good. <3’

Osamu typed in his message and hit send. His phone dinged three times after a few minutes, the last one much later than the others. He read Aran’s reply with a soft smile.

Aran: ‘Can’t you idiots go one night without a fight?’

Aran: ‘I’ll bring one and give it to you by the gates. Wait for me there.’

Aran: ‘<3'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any constructive criticism in the comments! Hope you enjoyed the read.


End file.
